Forever a Failure
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: My eyes, that had been squeezed shut, weakly crack open when I hear the excited snorts and the thumping of feet behind me. So, I do what anyone would do; I look back -ignoring my back, for I was queasy at the sight of too much blood- and my eyes widen, they weren't through with me yet. (Story based after/during "Dipper VS Manliness" Rated T for minor language, and rape. No lemon.
1. Can't Take Back

Chapter 1: Can't Take Back

~Dipper's POV~

_No. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Why, would anyone want to kill the Multi-Bear? He's too kind, innocent, and he sure as hell didn't deserve to die._ Marching back to the Manoutaur's base camp, or, rather mountain, I thought over the resent events of myself attempting to kill the Multi-Bear, but giving in when I saw he liked to listen to girly pop songs like myself. Apparently, that's why the Manotaur wanted him dead. Because of one interest, that I, myself, shared with him. And yet, I was supposed to _kill_ him. It was stupid, ridiculous! I huff, dragging the bone-made spear behind me. The sun was just setting, and I was becoming incredibly cold, and shivered as a cool breeze ran along my bare skin.

I reached the home of the man-beast's, and soon was in front of their…rather…_large_ leader. His glowing beady red eyes glared down at me as I slammed the spear into the ground, telling them that killing Multi-Bear was wrong. That, this was the right, yet the wrong choice.

He glared at me, then bellowed in his deep, fiery voice, "Dipper the Destructor, you have failed my clan, and most of all…_**me**_. You will suffer for your choices, and you will forever, regret making your own choice. You will wish you had killed that multi-bear when you still had the chance." He paused, then turned his wicked gaze to the others, "My minions, punish him."

At this, I paled, "W-what?! Y-you can't do that! I-I'm just a _b-boy_!"

"A boy, who is rewarded in pain and punishment for his entire life." He snarled, flames flicking from his nostrils.

I yanked away as a large hand wrapped around my arm, but stayed in place, "Lemme go!"

"Punishment will due you some good, boy." The Manotaur that had hold of both of my wrists snarled, but a look of pure, and utter pity rested in those deep chocolate brown eyes of his.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do to m-me?" I stuttered, considering screaming for help.

For my sister. But I knew it was useless, they couldn't hear me, it was just a show of weakness. Besides, if they knew I had a sister, who knew what they would do to her? Not a risk I was going to take. I would take any punishment for my sister's safety.

He grimaced, "You are about to find out, boy. Now, come this way, we must tie you up."

I gulped, "W-why?"

"Shh, it'll go by faster if you do as told." He muttered.

"O-okay. C-can I run?" I asked shakily.

"No." He shook his large, furry head.

I noticed that this Manotaur was a little smaller than the others, still ten times my size, but smaller. He had antlers rather than horns, which I noticed some had bull's horns, and other's had rams. Apparently, they had bucks as well. His nose was black, his eyes were a deep brown, and his fur/hair was a rusty caramel brown. Several scars lined his tattooed arms and stomach, who's to say what lie on his back.

I drop my head, trembling as the Manotaur brings me over to a post, which another man-beast stood at, holding a rope. _A rope? For…what? My punishment? What was it? How bad will it be? Can I escape? Yes? No? I DON'T KNOW! _My mind filled with these thoughts, giving me a small headache, that I pushed to the least of my worries. All of the questions, however, did have a good point. They tied my wrists with the rope to the post, enabling me to escape what ever it was they were going to do to me. Looking behind my should my eyes widened, of not only shock, but utter terror. A large, tough looking grey Manotaur was marching over, holding a whip.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! You c-can't use that on m-me!" I cried out.

He grinned, showing several yellow, blood coated fangs, "Yes, we can."

"No!" I yell, twisting in the ropes, trying to get out. "Let me go!"

I felt a large, cold, clawed hand on my back, pushing me against the pole, "Tighter."

The Manotaur that had been by the pole and who had tied me up in the first place, nodded and tightened the ropes. My heart was beating a mile-per-minute, seemingly trying to break through my chest and escape the pain that was sure to come. Moments after that word -pain- had ran through my mind, did I feel the beasts long bear-like claws tear through the flesh on my bare back. I scream, not expecting the pain to come so suddenly, at least expecting a warning or _something_. Suddenly, as my cries turn into whimpers, and the claws retract from my back, do the other Manotaur's start _**cheering**_. I turn my head slightly to see what was going on, wondering if that was it. When I caught sight of the whip lashing across my back.

I scream, louder than before. Every time the whip came down across my back, my screams became quieter, and hoarser. My lungs were sore, and by the time he threw the whip away…did I notice how much pain I was actually _in_ rather than the pain that was being _given_. It was then, that I noticed the blood flowing down my back and legs, creating a small crimson puddle. I leaned against the pole, panting, as tears streamed down my face. Only god could imagine how bad my back appeared. Never, had I felt so much pain brought upon me all at once. My eyes, that had been squeezed shut, weakly crack open when I hear the excited snorts and the thumping of feet behind me. So, I do what anyone would do; I look back -ignoring my back, for I was queasy at the sight of too much blood- and my eyes widen, they weren't through with me yet.

In a crowd, the Manotaur's were circling me, cocky grins plastered on their faces. And I noticed that four, were ahead of the other's, nearer to me. They were glaring and grinning like the apparent savages they were. I whimper.

"W-what a-a-are you g-going to do t-to me n-now?" I rasp, eyeing the nearer men.

One of the many in the crowd snicker, "Boy, we, as men, have needs. And do you see any women to support and fulfill those needs?"

I frown -not that I hadn't been before, and furrow my eyebrows, "W-what's that s-supposed to mean?"

He nods to one of the nearer males, and I could have sworn that my eyes nearly popped out of my head. One of the Manotaur's were removing their cloth, that hid their "man hood". It clicked in my head so suddenly I cried out.

"NO!" I cry, "You can't do that! I-it's _**WRONG**_ and not only am I twelve, but a BOY!"

The man approaches me as I wriggle, crying for help. Begging for them not to. But they did. And it hurt. Not just one, but many of the Manotaur's took advantage of me, they shared me, took turns. They also, took one thing away, that I couldn't take back.

* * *

**So, this idea just flowed through my head yesterday, my birthday, July 12th, while watching the Gravity Falls episode "Dipper VS Manliness". Poor, poor Dipping-Sauce, am I right? ****I suppose...this is more of a prologue It's set around the time when Dipper goes back to the Manotaur's mountain, and declared he would not to kill the Multi-Bear. ****It's not my _best _writing, but it'll do. Besides, trying to get back into the habit of writing. I kinda, quit for a while. Anyways, what do you think? Want me to continue?**

_**EDIT: I fixed the little...uh, spelling error on the summary and in this chapter. It's hard typing in the dark! Can you blame me? And I myself, found this funny. Also, sorry for all of those that found the ending to this chapter...disturbing. I did too, but there's a point to it. (Thanks to the few reviewer's who told me about the spelling error and those who reviewed xoxo!)**_

**~Stormy B**


	2. Someone Unexpected

Chapter 2: Someone Unexpected

~Dipper's POV~

It had been four year since I had been abused, raped, and held prisoner by the Manotaur's. Oh, not to forget that I had been "punished" for my mishaps in serving them their food, or clothing, or whatever else it was they wanted. Also, let's not forget to mention that, somehow, I had been turned _into_ one of _them_. Well…in a unique way. I now possessed fluffy deer ears, small antlers, and the hind end of a white tailed buck replaced my once, human legs. It'd been so long that I had been able to look down and see my sneakers. Now, all I see when I look down is creamy brown fur and hooves planted firmly on the ground. And to make things more frustrating, I had little white spots on my back…much like a doe's newborn.

Whip lash marks streaked across my back, covering nearly every inch of it, new scabbed wounds resting across old white scars. I began to carry a spear around with me, the one that had been given to me by the Manotaur's leader in the very beginning. I didn't carry it around because I liked it, but because I would use it to defend me against them. Most, of them.

One of the Manotaur was my guard; meant to guard me in my cell, to make sure I didn't escape. He had became my friend. I told him how much I missed my twin sister, Mable. I wondered how she was doing without me. And my Grunkle Stan, and parents. What did they think? I had lost all interest in Wendy over the time I had been gone, realizing she was now at least twenty years old. Too old. Currently I was locked in my cell, again.

"So Beast, anything new?" I asked, ears drooping low enough to brush my cheeks.

The Manotaur looked around before quickly unlocking the cell door, "Very new. Dipper, it's time for you to get out of here."

My eyes widened, "No! You'll get executed!"

Beast shook his furry head, "Not if I go with you."

"But…they'll catch us." I murmured. To be honest, I was excited to get out of this prison. Yet I was terrified, because I didn't know where I was going to go. I couldn't show up to the Mystery Shack, I'm a monster. A freak. I don't belong in that family any more.

Apparently, Beast could see right through my mask, "I know you Dipper, and you know me. We'll get you out of this. You're a boy who has a life to live. You need to go live it."

"O-okay, if you think we can get out of this." I said hoarsely, standing up.

"Come, we must run this way!" He said quietly.

I nodded, jogging out of the cell room and following Beast, as he ran down the tunnels. It wasn't long, but it seemed like forever as we weaved through the mountain, unfortunately we caught the attention of _all_ the Manotaur in the mountain, and they were hot on our tail. As soon as Beast broke through the mountain wall, bright sunlight warmed my skin. It had been so long since I had felt the warmth of the sun. Or seen the forest, and sky. I leapt through the hole with all the fluency of a deer.

Running through the forest felt wonderful. That is, if you count out the fact you were being chased down by a pack of angry men-beasts. I laughed, looping throughout the tree's, next to my best friend.

Until an arrow embedded itself in my thigh.

I cry out, tripping over my own hooves and landing face-first into the soil. My sensitive ears catch the sound of Beast spinning around and run back to me. He reaches one large, strong arm down and lifts me to my balance.

While he rips the arrow out of my thigh he tells me, "Run Dipper! I'll hold them back! Run!"

"W-where?" I stutter, tears forming in my eyes.

"Anywhere! Just run young and mighty Dipper! Go!" He calls, ramming straight into the crowd of angry Manotaur's.

"Good bye Beast!" I shout, while I begin to run as fast as I can with my newly wounded leg.

I hear the pounding of hooves behind me, and turn my head slightly to the side as I run. My eyes widen when I see to large man-beast's chasing me. Frowning, I push off of the ground with my legs and land fully on my hands. Now I was running at full speed, on my hands and feet. It was weird, and I barely ever moved like this, but it was a boost of speed. And I needed it to stay away from them.

My keen sight catches a building among the tree's, made of logs and covered in moss, blending into the hillside. I cry out, not caring who it was in that house. Anyone would be welcome, as my energy burned low, and my thigh drained blood, tears blurring my vision.

"Help!" I scream, though it sounds more like a frightened animal. "Anyone!"

And then, as I trip over myself in my state of panic, a Manotaur lunges at me and-

I landed against something. No. Some_one_.

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft, worried voice asks, and I realize that I'm laying on them.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stutter, backing off of them. I scoot across the floor, until my back hit's a soft surface, tears pour down my cheeks as I tremble, fear gripping at my heart.

A sudden gasp is heard from the unknown being, "D-Dipper?!"

I crack an eye open, and I saw someone I never would have expected to run into. Someone I had nearly forgotten about. But I was glad to see them, so I nodded.

* * *

**_SO_ who do you think this mystery person is?! I bet you'll never get it right, until I post the next chapter! So, yeah, by the way, no, Dipper is NOT gay in this. It kind of annoys me that in stories, where the boy characters get rape, they're always a gay guy (No offence to you guys, I love you!Obviously, I mean...look at "Gumwin"). Straight guys get raped too you know?! Anyways, I bet you're wondering "How on earth did Dipper become a Satyr?" **

**(Be warned this is kinda gross to some viewer's, but the only conclusion I came up with)****Well, when he was raped, the Manotaur's sperm worked it's way into him (durp) and he got some of the traits from them. But since he's a cutie petite he was deer based, rather than a bull, ram, or moose.**

**~Stormy B**


End file.
